My Luna, My Luz
by R1R1H2
Summary: After the fight in eclipse. A girl comes into town and makes it her mission to help the cullens fight the volturi. But she's not normal. She a creature noone has ever seen before. And only has eyes for jacob.  has a oc character.
1. Pressure

**Author's Note: Well this is my second story on and im super excited. Now who ever favorites this i should warn you i can get preety busy sometimes so i cant always update right away. Sometimes the characters will seem a little OOC but i had to tweek them a little when i added my new character. Oh and this story is not cliche twilight. This is completely different version of the end of eclipse and breaking dawn. I love stephani meyer but theres just some things about the books that i seriously didn't like.**

** The inspiration for this chapter was paramore's song pressure. I think it really describes how jacob is feeling in this chapter. Overwhelmed. **

**Ok... i know that this is a super long AN: but i cant help. The rest of the chapters wont have super long notes like this.**

**Disclaimer. i mean seriously. if i was stephenie meyer definetly wouldn't have made the vampires sparkle. Just sayin. ( If this didn't give you a clue i don't own anything except my love for the twilight boys cuz they are H-O-T !)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob, it's over. I can't believe the fight is finally over."

The battle was finally done. With the newborn vampires and Victoria dead there could finally be peace. But I just couldn't see it that way. Yes, Bella was safe from those leeches. But what about Edward. Whether I liked it or not, she was going to be changed. No matter how much I saw that Edward truly loved Bella (never as much as me), I couldn't stop my hatred for him. It was like the anger just oozed off my skin every time I saw him. I can't push that thought out of my head. Bella turning into one of them. Her skin being ice cold and her having that sickly sweet smell. No longer like flowers and strawberries. That single thought alone fueled the flames of anger I felt towards him.

How could she be happy being one of the living dead.I just couldn't, I refused to understand that. I know I'm being selfish and childish. She was doing this so she could stay with Edward - FOREVER. That word alone has burned me. It was once how I described my life with bella. A forever where we would get married and have cute little dark haired kids and grow old together.

But then everything had to fuckin change. I had start poofing into a goddamn dog. It was not long ago that I was a normal person that believed just like everyone else that the creatures that go bump in the night were just legends. Now I'm one of them. I'm monster and I can't do a fuckin anything about.

But I understood or tried to understand where Bella was coming from. I knew that if I was in the same situation that I would do anything to be with Bella. If she only knew. There would be times when I would catch myself thinking of her. I only wished that I could get her out of my head. She occupied all the space in my brain started becoming impossible to think straight.

But in the end all I want is Bella's happiness. I mean, Bella's happiness should be the only thing that matters, Right? As long as Bella is content with her decision, who she chooses should be the right decision. Who am I fuckin kidding. I'll always think that I am the best choice. That the stupid bloodsucker should have just stayed away.

I'm just glad that I didn't imprint on her. I know the pain would have been much worse. Bella was always telling me that there was another girl out there for me. She said that it was impossible for me to be alone because one day I would meet my imprint. But I just couldn't believe that. The pull she has on me is just way to strong. I remember her looking me in the eye and saying " Don't worry, your love for me will past. Your just a big fool who fell in love too early with the wrong girl," I couldn't help but laugh at that point because in a sad way I knew it was true.

"Are you okay? Your not looking to good. I think its time you get some rest. Why don't you go to the reservation and relax for a bit." _There goes Sam again, thinking about me when he shouldn't. He's always looking out for me and the rest of us at the reservation. I guess that just his "alpha" instincts talking. Not that I really cared at this point. _

"No Sam, I'm all right. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now. What I really need to do is clear my head…of everything." _That was pretty much a waste of time. I knew it was ridicules to even try. Bella is the only thing occupying my thoughts. No matter how much I wanted to run from it, I couldn't. I would have to face this head on to be able to move past my feelings for Bella._

"Why don't you go to Bella's house I know she would….." Sam stopped himself. _He knows that right now bella is the last person I want to see right now. After everything that has happened, seeing her would only remind me that im not the monster she has chosen. It has always been Edward._

" I think right now im just going to go for a run. I really need to think some things over." _That's the understatement of the year. But maybe it will do me some good. To relax and rejuvinate and get my mind off of all girls in general._

**Laya's POV**

I can't believe that I'm doing this.I know this is the right thing to do. They should know the truth. They have to know.

If I don't tell them then I could never forgive myself. Ugh! I shouldn't even be thinking this way. I already know that im going to do this, so why am I still debating it.

_Cuz your scared they wont believe you._

_No im not_

_Yes, your are_

_Shut up!_

_Your also afraid that they wont like the real you._

_Well obviously._

_So there, that's why your scared._

_Sometimes you are really annoying you know that._

_You say it like were two different people._

_No, your just the annoying part of my brain that's always filled with doubt and has to question every decision I make._

_That's my job isn't._

I continue to pace the Washington border. I could be at the Cullen's house in a couple of minutes if I slowed down a bit. But then what. Explain to them that there worse nightmare is on there way. And exactly how would they take that. They'd freak. Then they would obviously have to find out what I am and how I know all this. Then there there really going to lose there mind. No one has ever taken what I am litely.

They'll probably ask the same question everyone else asks- "_How did that happen?" _or "_Your mother _/ _father must have lost there mind choosing to be with a mongrel/ bloodsucker." _

It's the same thing every time.

The same shocked looks.

Over the years I've gotten over it, but this. This is starting to scare the hell out of me. I finnaly have a chance to end it. End the pain and fear. But every time I chicken out. Now theres only 2 months till they come and I cant wait any longer.

I started running and within seconds I was in front of their house. I walked up there porch and hesitated. Bouncing on the balls of my feet I started getting anxious. All I have to do is knock, that's it, it's that simple. I raised my hand and knocked. I stepped back just to show them that I didn't want to cause any harm. Me being there would freak them out enough.

Door slammed open and Edward opened the door. He growled and beared his teeth at me.

I can't say that's the worst greeting I've ever gotten but I can see why the smell of another vampire would alarm him. With him having bella there and all. But I guess I can't stand here all day. Here goes nothing.

"Hello, im Laya. Um can I speak with your family. Your whole family including Bella it's really important. I-I-I-uh don't want to go into detail without all of them present. If you question my intentions just read my mind. I promise you that im one hundred percent sincere. I mean noone any harm."

_There I did it. Step one out of like a billion. But at least it's progress. Oh no! He's looking at me like I've lost my mind. Damn it! That means he already figured it out because of my thoughts. Blocking starting now._

"How did you…. Wait how do you no that there out hunting? Did someone send you?" asked Edward with a completely stunned expression on his face.

"Look I know I oh you a huge explanation about well, everything. But like I said I really don't want to go into anything before the rest of your family gets back from hunting".

Edward just stood there staring. I have a feeling that this is going to be so much harder than I thought.

**

* * *

**

**Ok i wasn't going to put this here but seriously. I expected at least one person that read my story to review. So im saying it now PLEASEEEEEEEEEE review. Review keep me writing.**

**:( see this people. this is how i feel when you don't review. Just sayin. **

**Oh and pm me with any ideas for the story. im all ears.**


	2. Update

Sorry to everyone that has read this story.

I took a break from writing and now I've decided that it's time to get back in the swing of things.

The next chapter of this story will be posted very soon.

I know it's been months but as a writer i really suck at writing the beginnings of stories.

Once i get farther into the story it should run much more smoothly.

Oh and when i post the new chapter please review, i love feedback that can make the story better.


End file.
